mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Nut
thumbNut es la diosa del cielo en la enéada de la antigua religión egipcia. Se la veía como una mujer desnuda cubierta de estrella que arqueada sobre la Tierra o como una vaca. Diosa del cielo thumb|Gran diosa Nut con sus alas extendidas en un sarcófago Nut es la hija de Shu y Tefnut. Su marido y hermano es Geb. Tuvo cinco hijos: Osiris, Set, Isis, Neftis y Horus. Su nombre puede ser traducido como "cielo"El jeroglífico dice nwt o nut. Los egipcios nunca escribieron Nuit. (Collier and Manley p. 155) El jeroglífico determinativo para "cielo".Wörterbuch der Ägyptischen Sprache, edited by Adolf Erman and Hermann Grapow, p 214, 1957 y se la considera una de las deidades más antiguas del panteón egipcioThe Oxford Encyclopedia of Ancient Egypt, by Leonard H. Lesko, 2001, mostrándose su origen en la historia de la creación de Heliópolis. Originalmente era una diosa del cielo nocturno, pero al final fue simplemente referida como la diosa del cielo. Su tocado era el jeroglífico de parte de su nombre, una olla que puede simbolizar también el útero. Generalmente se la muestra como una mujer desnuda, aunque a veces se hacía en forma de vaca cuyo gran cuerpo cubría los cielos, un árbol de sicomoro o como una cerda gigante de quien maman muchos lechones (Representando las estrellas). Orígenes thumb|300px|Nut en forma de vaca El símbolo sagrado de Nut era la escalera, usada por Osiris para entrar a los cielos celestiales. Este símbolo se llamaba maqet y se colocaba en las tumbas para proteger al fallecido y para invocar la ayuda del dios de los muertos. Nut y su hermano Geb pueden considerarse enigmas del mundo de la mitología. En contraste con la mayoría de mitologías que desarrollan un padre cielo asociado con la madre tierra (o madre naturaleza), ella personificaba el cielo y él la Tierra.Women of Ancient Egypt and the Sky Goddess Nut, by Susan Tower Hollis The Journal of American Folklore © 1987 American Folklore Society. Nut aparece en el mito de la creación en Heliópolis que implica a varios dioses con funciones importantes: Tefnut es la personificación de la humedad que se emparejó con Shu (Aire) y dio a luz al cielo como la diosa Nut, quien copuló con su hermano Tierra, en forma de Geb. De su unión vinieron, entre otros, los dioses más populares: Isis, la madre de Horus, quien es fundamental para la resurrección de su hermano-marido Osiris. Osiris es asesinado por su hermano Set y repartido por la Tierra en 14 piezas que Isis recupera y vuelve a unir. Osiris sube una escalera hacia la madre Nut para buscar seguridad y finalmente se convierte en rey de los muertos."Egyptian goddesses" The Oxford Companion to World mythology. David Leeming. Oxford University Press, 2004. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. Southeast Missouri State University. 7 May 2009 Se desarrolló un gran culto a Osiris que duró hasta la época romana. Isis fue la reina consorte del inframundo y la base teológica para el puesto de reina en la Tierra. Se dice que ella es una versión de la gran diosa Hathor ya que no solo se la asociaba con la muerte y el renacimiento, sino que también era protectora de los niños y diosa del parto. Mito de Nut y Ra thumb|300px|Shu interponiéndose entre Nut y Geb Ra, el dios Sol, fue el segundo en gobernar el mundo, según el reino de los dioses. Ra fue un gobernante poderoso pero temía que alguien tomara su trono Cuando descubrió que Nut había tenido niños, estaba furioso. Decretó que Nut no daría a luz ningún día del año. En aquella época, el año solo tenía 360 días. Por eso Nut habló con Tot, dios de la sabiduría, quien tenía un plan. Tot apostó con Jonsu, dios de la Luna cuya luz rivalizaba con la de Ra. Cada vez que Jonsu perdía, tenía que dar a Tot algo de su luz. Jonsu perdió tantas veces que Tot tuvo suficiente luz para hacer 5 días adicionales. Dado que esos días no eran parte del año, Nut pudo tener a sus hijos. Tuvo cinco hijos: Osiris, posterior gobernante de los dioses y luego dios de los muertos, Horus el viejo, dios de la guerra, Set, dios del mal y las tierras baldías, Isis, diosa de la magia, y Neftis, diosa del agua. Cuando Ra lo descubrió, estaba furioso. Separó a Nut de Geb para siempre. Situó a su padre Shu entre ellos. Algunos de los títulos de Nut eran: *'Cubierta del cielo:' se decía que Nut cubría el cielo de estrella tocando las distintas partes de su cuerpo. *'La que protege': entre sus funciones estaba la de envolver y proteger a Ra, el dios Sol.The Oxford Encyclopedia of Ancient Egypt, by Leonard H. Lesko, 2001. *'Señora de Todo' o "La que dio a luz a los dioses": originalmente, se decía que Nut yacía encima de Geb (Tierra), teniendo sexo contínuamente. En esta época, dio a luz a cuatro hijos: Osiris, Isis, Set y Neftis.Clark, R. T. Rundle. Myth and Symbol in Ancient Egypt. London: Thames and Hudson, 1959. Plutarco menciona un quinto niño llamado Arueris.The Moralia - Isis & Osiris, 355 F, Uchicago.edu Era el equivalente egipcio del dios Apolo, quien se combinó con Horus en la época griega como "Horus el viejo".Encyclopaedia Britannica, Google Books El templo ptolemaico de Edfu está dedicado a Horus el viejo y allí se le llama hijo de Nut y Geb, hermano de Osiris y el hijo mayor de Geb.Emma Swan Hall, Harpocrates and Other Child Deities in Ancient Egyptian Sculpture, Journal of the American Research Center in Egypt Vol. 14, (1977), pp. 55-58, retrieved from JSTOR.org *'La que sostiene un millar de almas': por su función en el renacimiento matutino de Ra y en la resurrección de Osiris, se convirtió en una diosa clave en muchos mitos sobre la otra vida. Función Nut era la diosa del cielo y los cuerpos celestiales, símbolo de protección de los muertos cuando entraban en la otra vida. Según los egipcias, durante el día, los cuerpos celestiales como el Sol y la Luna recorrerían su cuerpo. Entonces, al anochecer, serían tragados y pasarían por su barriga por la noche, renaciendo al alba.Hart, George Routledge dictionary of Egyptian gods and goddesses Routledge; 2 edition (15 March 2005) ISBN 978-0-415-34495-1 p.111 Books.google.co.uk Nut también es una barrera que separa las fuerzas del caos del cosmos ordenado en el mundo. Era mostrada como una mujer arqueada sobre los dedos de sus pies y manos sobre la Tierra; su cuerpo mostraba un cielo lleno de estrellas. Se creía que sus dedos tocaban los cuatro puntos cardinales: norte, sur, este y oeste. Por su papel en la salvación de Osiris, Nut era vista como amiga y protectora de los muertos, quienes la llamaban como un niño llama a su madre: "Oh mi madre Nut, estírate sobre mi, que pueda situarme entre las estrellas inmortales que están en ti y no muera". Se pensaba que Nut llevaba a los muertos a su cielo lleno de estrellas y les ofrecía comida y vino: "Yo soy Nut, y he venido para poder envolver y protegerte de todo lo malo"."Papyrus of Ani: Egyptian Book of the Dead", Sir Wallis Budge, NuVision Publications, page 57, 2007, ISBN 1-59547-914-7 A veces se la pintaba en la cara interna de los sarcófagos, protegiendo al fallecido. A veces las bóvedas de las tumbas se pintaban de azul oscuro con muchas estrellas que representaban a Nut. El Libro de los Muertos dice "¡Salve, Sicoromo de la Diosa Nut! Dame del agua y el aire que está en ti. Abrazo el trono que está en Unu, y sigo vigilando el Huevo de Nekek-ur. Prospera y yo prospero; vive y yo vivo; olfatea el aire y yo olfateo el aire, soy el Osiris Ani, cuya palabra es verdad, en paz". Libro de Nut El libro de Nut es el título moderno del conocido en tiempos antiguos como Los fundamentos del curso de las estrellas. Esta es una importante colección de textos astronómicos del antiguo Egipto, quizás más antiguo que muchos otros textos, datándose al menos del 2000 a.C. Nut, siendo diosa del cielo, tiene un papel fundamental en el Libro de Nut. El texto habla de otras deidades terrestres y celestes, como las deidades estelares y decanas. También se trata los ciclos de las estrellas y los planetas y el cronometraje.Alexandra von Lieven: Grundriss des Laufes der Sterne. Das sogenannte Nutbuch. The Carsten Niebuhr Institute of Ancient Eastern Studies, Kopenhagen 2007. Referencias Categoría:Diosas egipcias Categoría:Dioses del cielo